terminator_apocalypse_novelizationfandomcom-20200213-history
Terminator: Apocalypse (Novelization) Wiki
Terminator: Apocalypse (sometimes credited as T:Apocalypse) is an upcoming 2020 science-fiction novel based on the Terminator franchise and written by Ryan Ray Martinus Lee. The novel stars Sofia Carson and Ryan Lee in leading roles with Arnold Schwarzenegger as the T-800 model Terminator. Supporting characters include Preston Buffaloe, Olivia Holt, Megan Tan, Karsten Seidel and Angelica Malagon. Christian Bale appears in the novel as Resistance leader John Connor and stars Jonathan Martin Hicks as the T-9000, an advanced model of Terminator that serves as the primary antagonist in the later half of the novel. The plot follows Sofia Carson, a Lieutenant of the Resistance who embarks on a dangerous mission deep in enemy territory to retrieve vital intel that could help the Resistance win the War Against the Machines. There is no official release date yet confirmed for the novel. Plot The story opens in the ruins of the city of Los Angeles, California. After months of fighting against the Machines of Skynet, the Resistance is forced to withdraw from the city after a surprise assault from Skynet left their forces crippled. Lieutenant Sofia Carson is found alive amongst the wreckage by Private Preston Buffaloe, who informs her there were no other survivors. With the Resistance prepping to retreat from the city, Sofia resolves to complete their mission by herself. She explains to Preston that Skynet has a facility located in the old downtown area that contains vital information she believes could help the Resistance win the war. As she does not want to risk any more lives, she advises Preston to head for the evac site, but he refuses to abandon her in enemy territory. The pair of Resistance soldiers make their way through the streets and alleyways, sneaking around several Skynet patrols as they make their way toward the Skynet facility located in the downtown area. Along the way, they encounter a couple T-850s which pursue them into the ruins of an old warehouse. Using makeshift explosives, Preston manages to dispatch two of the T-850s, while Sofia manages to disable the third. Aware that the explosions will attract Skynet's attention, Sofia suggests taking shelter in the nearby apartment building across the street. Several Skynet machines search the area around the warehouse, with Sofia and Preston observing from the apartment building. After a few hours, the machines resume their regular patrols, though a single T-7T continues to patrol the area. Against Sofia's wishes, Preston decides to draw the T-7T's attention to buy Sofia time to get out of the area. Reluctantly, Sofia complies with Preston's orders and continues on toward the facility. On her way to the facility, however, Sofia encounters an HK-Tank which forces her to seek cover in the ruins of a corner store. Two patrolling T-850s come close to discovering her position, but are suddenly disabled by sniper fire. The HK-Tank moves into attack position, its attention having successfully been drawn by the sniper. As Sofia remains hidden, waiting for a chance to move, she receives a call on her walkie talkie from an unknown person who suggests she get moving before more machines arrive. Despite not knowing the identity of the caller, Sofia complies with his suggestion and continues toward the Skynet Archives Facility. One block from the Archives Facility, Sofia reunites with Preston as he is in the middle of a fight with a group of Aerostats. Preston warns her that there's a Harvester in the area, revealing that he only just managed to avoid being discovered. With more machines patrolling the area, Sofia advises they proceed with extreme caution. Much to their surprise, they are able to enter the Archives Facility without problem. Preston is uneasy, believing that they might be walking into a trap. The pair of Resistance soldiers soon reach the main Archives Chamber, encountering only small groups of Aerostats and a couple T-7Ts. Preston stands guard by the main doors while Sofia begins to download files from Skynet's main terminal. Preston's suspicions are soon confirmed when a number of machines begin advancing on the Archives Chamber, with only Preston standing in their way. As its machines are continuously dispatched by the two Resistance soldiers, Skynet activates the T-800, an advanced model Terminator covered in real human tissue, to prevent their escape. The T-800 swiftly proves a greater challenge, breaking Preston's arm and surviving a shotgun blast to the chest. After overpowering and slamming her against a console, the T-800 identifies Sofia as a priority target, but is subsequently disabled when Preston shoots it from behind with a stolen plasma rifle. It is then that Sofia realizes Preston is dying, having sustained several gunshot wounds during the fight against the machines. As more of Skynet's forces close in, Preston urges Sofia to finish the mission and get the intel back to the Resistance. Preston chooses to remain behind, using what little time he has left to hold off the machines. His sacrifice allows Sofia to escape from the Archives Facility moments before its destruction, though the T-800 survives the explosion. A squad of T-850s corner Sofia inside a grocery store, but she manages to escape out the back when the T-850s are temporarily disabled by an EMP blast. The T-800 returns a short time later, ambushing Sofia inside an old factory building. Before it can deliver the killing blow, however, the T-800 is run over by a delivery truck driven by a masked man. With more Terminators closing in, the masked man instructs Sofia to follow him if she wishes to survive. Sofia complies and follows the man to his hideout in an old subway station where she discovers his identity as Ryan Lee, a freedom fighter who is known somewhat as a legend among the Resistance. She is also introduced to the other members of Ryan's group, consisting of his second-in-command Karsten Seidel, scavenger Olivia Holt and communications specialist Angelica Malagon. Ryan reveals that he's been keeping an eye on her for a long time now, mostly because Skynet has marked her for termination. As he has been closely monitoring Skynet, he has since become aware that she is key to ending the War Against the Machines, however, the reasons behind this remain unknown. Sofia explains that she stole vital information from the Archives Facility before its destruction, and now she wonders if that might be part of the reason why Skynet is after her. Though he is uncertain, Ryan agrees that it is crucial they get this intel to the Resistance as quickly as possible. While Angelica is hesitant to get involved with the Resistance due to the attention given to them by Skynet, both Karsten and Olivia are in favor of helping Sofia deliver the intel. Due to the increase in Skynet activity following the destruction of the Archives Facility, it is decided that Karsten and Ryan will head out in the morning to monitor Skynet's patrol routes so they can figure out how to slip past them. The next morning while waiting for Ryan and Karsten to get back from their surveillance mission, Sofia talks with Olivia about her history with Ryan. Olivia reveals that she met Ryan about a week after Judgement Day, when he saved her from a Terminator near her old house. Olivia explains that Ryan was one of the first people to start the fight against Skynet, and that she learned how to fight the Machines because of him. As Olivia finishes her story, Angelica questions Sofia's opinion on Ryan, believing that she may have developed feelings for him. Meanwhile, Ryan and Karsten arrive in the old residential area where they find a large Skynet outpost set up amongst the ruins. As they observe the Skynet patrols coming in and out of the outpost, Ryan comments that this is the area where Olivia lived before Judgement Day, expressing his relief that she isn't here to see it now. Karsten asks Ryan what he wants to do about the newly discovered outpost, to which Ryan says they will record the location and deal with it another time, as their primary objective right now is finding a route past Skynet's patrols. As more of Skynet's forces emerge from the outpost, including a Hunter-Killer Tank, Ryan decides that it's time to retreat. On their way back to the hideout, however, they are ambushed by the T-800 and separated while seeking shelter in a nearby warehouse. Karsten attempts to lure the T-800 into a trap but fails, and is swiftly terminated by the T-800. Ryan arrives in time to see Karsten's body before he is jumped by the T-800. Using a remote detonator, Ryan sets off the explosives Karsten planted moments earlier, burying the T-800 under a pile of rubble. Taking Karsten's gun with him, Ryan makes his way back to the subway with the terrible news. With the T-800 confirmed to still be functional and actively hunting them, Ryan makes the decision to abandon the subway immediately. While Angelica preps the subway train for departure, Ryan learns that Sofia feels partially responsible for Karsten's death as she is the T-800's primary target. Ryan makes it clear that he does not blame Sofia for Karsten's death, stating that they all knew the risks and were prepared to die. As they gather the supplies aboard the train, Ryan states that their only chance of victory now lies with John Connor and the Resistance. Upon seeing the expression on Sofia's face, Ryan confirms his decision to join the Resistance. Angelica is more hesitant, as she has doubts about humanity's chances of defeating Skynet, but she assures Ryan that she has faith in his leadership and will follow him wherever he decides to go. Olivia soon calls out to them, warning them that Skynet has found them. An army of machines converge on the subway, led by none other than the T-800. Ryan formulates a plan to collapse the subway station, which he claims is the only chance they have of surviving this. Feeling responsible for the trouble she's caused him and his group, Sofia resolves to face the T-800 and end its threat once and for all. Ryan sends Olivia to support Sofia while he plants explosives around the subway station, with Angelica providing cover from the train. Sofia succeeds in drawing the T-800 away from the other machines, leading it into an old factory building near the subway. Olivia manages to take out several machines before she is forced to retreat from her vantage point, allowing the machines to proceed into the subway. Inside the factory, Sofia engages the T-800 in close quarters combat but quickly finds herself outmatched and is soon disarmed and pinned against the wall. The T-800 is prevented from delivering the killing blow when Olivia impales it from behind with a metal rod. This causes the T-800 to turn its attention away from Sofia, allowing the Resistance Lieutenant to recover her strength. At the same time, Ryan finishes planting the explosives with Angelica doing her best to hold off the machines. Ryan radioes Olivia demanding an update on their progress, but receives no response. With time running out, Ryan is forced to set off the explosives, collapsing the subway station and burying the machines. The blast is heard from the factory, where Olivia lures the T-800 onto the catwalk over the smelting vats. The T-800 swiftly overpowers Olivia, despite having one of its arms torn off in the struggle. Sofia sneaks up behind the Terminator as it chokes Olivia, stuffing a pipe bomb into the hole in its chassis, before working with Olivia to send it plummeting into the smelting vat below moments before it explodes. Sofia radioes Ryan and learns that they had to set off the explosives to prevent Skynet's advance. Olivia takes the radio and tells Ryan to take the train to the station under 201 avenue, where they will regroup. Alone, Sofia and Olivia proceed through Skynet territory, taking care to avoid the various patrols of Terminators on their way to 201 avenue. Cast Main Characters * Sofia Carson : The main protagonist, a Lieutenant of the Resistance and a former resident of Los Angeles who has been fighting to retake her home from Skynet. She is revealed to be part of a prestigious group marked for termination by Skynet. * Ryan Lee : The tritagonist, a freedom fighter who has been fighting Skynet since before the Resistance was formed. It is later revealed that he has extensive knowledge of Skynet's entire operations and is aware of Sofia's importance to the war efforts. For that reason he has been keeping a close watch on her, and later joins the Resistance after saving her from the T-800. Supporting Characters * Preston Buffaloe : A Private of the Resistance and a member of Sofia's team fighting to retake Los Angeles from the Machines. He joins Sofia early in the novel on her mission to retrieve vital intel from Skynet, ultimately sacrificing his life to ensure the success of their mission. * T-800 Terminator : An advanced model of Terminator covered in real human tissue to help it blend in with the Resistance. The T-800 is activated early on to hunt down Sofia, until its eventual destruction at the hands of freedom fighter Ryan Lee. * Olivia Holt : A former actress and scavenger who has been travelling with Ryan. She is shown to be quite the weapons specialist, possessing incredible skill in marksmanship. Her loyalty to Ryan and willingness to follow him anywhere are mentioned by Sofia as being admirable, and eventually lead to her recruitment into the Resistance. * John Connor : The leader of the Resistance who is destined to lead humanity to ultimate victory in the War Against the Machines. * Megan Tan ': An engineer of the Resistance and longtime member of Tech-Comm. She is part of the South Division led by John Connor and is later sent to make contact with Sofia and escort her to the Resistance base to meet Connor himself. * '''Karsten Seidel ': A former police officer who serves as Ryan's second-in-command. Early in the novel he aids Ryan in protecting Sofia from Skynet's forces and later encounters the T-800 sometime after its first encounter with Sofia, eventually acquiring enough information on the Infiltrator to allow them to take it out. * '''T-9000 Terminator : A highly advanced model Terminator capable of perfectly copying human emotion and feeling. Designed by Skynet to be the superior Infiltrator, it is meant to be Skynet's ultimate weapon against the Resistance. As such, it is later activated and deployed to hunt down Sofia and Ryan. * Angelica Malagon : A communications specialist who is said to be an old friend of Ryan's from before Judgement Day. She is revealed to be responsible for hacking into the Resistance comm to allow Ryan the ability to communicate with Sofia early on in the novel. Notes To Be AddedCategory:Browse